


His

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Drama, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Marriage, Gen, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Protective Kylo Ren, Secret Identity, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: He couldn't have planned it better. He couldn't have hoped for a better result than this.He had been watching, waiting and planning for 3 years. He had been waiting for the moment when he could finally have what he desired more than any other possession.Only, his desire had tried escaping him. His desire had tried to leave him by choosing another man, by choosing to marry another man that wasn't him.But Kylo had a plan, he knew that in the end, he'd have what he wanted.And when it all came to light, his obsession would be so enamoured by him, that it wouldn't matter anyway.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *Slow updates, please be patient*

He watched with clenched jaw as the 'happy' couple flitted about the office, the arm that encircled your waist was drawing small circles into the material of your cheap dress. 

It angered him, it made him want to lash out and strike, tear down the object in his path. He wanted to grab the bastard who was touching what had belonged to him, and choke the life out of him. 

He wanted to destroy him for touching what should've been his. 

The woman hanging off of him, was what Kylo had wanted for the last 3 years. Kylo watched as the object of his desire had come in and out of this office for the last 3 years, slinging herself over the piece of trash' lap. 

He watched as the pathetic excuse for air had made his possession laugh, smile, hope. 

He took what belonged to Kylo, and he would pay. 

He would be wiped from the face of the planet, and his little wife, would finally be where she belonged. 

Trapped in between his sheets and his body, crying out Kylo's name.


	2. Chapter 2

The steady beeping of the machine was ever present in the VIP hospital room as he stood by the end of the bed with a wide and devious smirk on his face. 

His hands clutched the blankets that were covering the end of the bed, the dark blue colours as rich and deep as the bruises covering the right side of your face. 

‘A shame.’, he thought, to mar such a pretty face. But it had to be done. 

In order to get what he rightly deserved, what belonged to him, a few accidents here and there, a few bruises and incisions, a few cuts, were necessary. 

“I hope you realize what you've done.” The doctor stood behind him, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his Stark white lab coat. 

The statement didn't get a response immediately from him. He let his silence fill the room while he watched the object of his desire sleep off the lifesaving surgery she had just hours before.

“Kylo!” When the doctor hissed at him however, the reaction was instantaneous and predatory. 

Kylo, with bubbling rage that had built from being kept from his girl, had slipped through the cracks of his cool façade.

He reached out and grabbed the front of the doctors scrubs, yanking him to his feet. He leaned in and sneered at the doctor with burning fire in his eyes. Kylo could see, he watched as the fear that ran through the doctor’s veins had made his whole-body shake. 

“Don't step over the line, doctor. Don't you start calling my methods into question.” He tightened his grip on the doctor’s scrubs, his voice deepening as his eyes became more black than brown. 

“Are you really prepared to lose more than your license? I have information on you that would make you a wanted man. There is no hole you could crawl into, that would keep you safe.” When he had let go of the doctor's scrubs, he stumbled back and nearly fell to the sleek floor below. 

“Why this woman?” He brushed the front of his scrubs down as he asked Kylo more about the woman in the bed, hoping not to cross the testy and incredibly powerful man. 

“Why her?” Kylo turned his back to the doctor and focused back on the resting woman.

An expression of ease settled on his face as he let his left-hand rest on her covered shin. His brown eyes roamed every inch of her, from her bruised and cut face, down her chest and stomach, thighs to her toes. 

“When I saw her three years ago, when I happened upon her, it felt like I had seen the sun for the first time in my life.” Kylo almost sounded affectionate, warm even. 

If anyone else had talked about their significant other in the way that he was, they would say it sounded sweet, like it had come from a place of love. If anyone else had compared their love to the sun, it would be romantic. 

“I had never been struck with such desire. The way she laughed, the way she smiled. When she looked at me, it was as if I was the only man in the world.” Kylo spoke his own twisted affection and love from a darker place. 

“Three years.” He grits his teeth, his anger surging again. “I wait three goddamn years to have her, and instead of getting my chance, she's taken by another man.”

The image of the woman being touched and caressed by anyone other than himself, was maddening. It stirred something animalistic in Kylo, something unnatural. 

“I had to take care of the problem.” He lifts his hand off of the woman’s shin, tucking it into the left pocket of his jeans. 

“Mr. Ren-" the doctor was cut off by Kylo hissing at him; digging his finger into the doctor's chest. 

“Not a fucking word, doctor. Or you'll wish I’d killed you.” 

♤♡♤♡

3 years ago

Kylo gripped the whore's hair in his hand as he thrust his cock deeper inside her soaked pussy, her squeals of pleasure echoing off the dark walls. 

Every pleasurable cry that left her lips was met with a smack to her bare ass and a veiled warning to keep her mouth shut. Kylo wasn't fucking the desperate woman to hear her pleasure, he was fucking her to state his own. 

He was using her like a little fuck toy, there were no real feelings. He didn’t give a shit if she had cum once or ten times, he didn't give a shit if he never saw her again.

“Kylo!” when she screamed his name, he moved his right hand to her mouth, muffling her moaning.

He yanked her head back as he pulled his cock out of her dripping cunt, growling deep in her ear. “You’re such a dirty little slut.” 

He slammed his cock back between her swollen pussy lips, the head of his cock hitting her cervix. As her cunt squeezed his shaft, he felt his cock twitching, his hot cum shooting from his head, coating the inside of her pussy. 

Kylo gave the whore beneath him one final slap to the ass before he gripped her hip and flipped her over onto her back. He gave her a once over before he got off the bed and stood, the final few drops of cum dripping from his still swollen head. 

“Suck it clean and then get the fuck out.” The woman had reacted quickly by crawling toward him, her mouth open.

She wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked the remaining seed from his head. He wove his fingers through her hair, and once he was satisfied, yanked her head off of his cock.

“Get out.” Kylo snapped at the woman, ignoring her presence until she had left. 

Once he heard the door slam shut, Kylo grabbed his discarded clothing from the floor. He made quick work of getting himself dressed while fussing with his black curls, and once he was done, he had swiped his phone from the night stand and left the hotel room.

He tapped away at his phone as he left the elevator to the main lobby, only briefly glancing toward the reception staff before exiting onto the busy main street. Kylo ignored the people that passed him, the people that stared after him as he walked, knowing full well that his reputation as a business man was only overshadowed by his typical bad mood. 

He hadn't stopped until he reached a set of glass doors signaling the arrival of the cheapest luxury coffee brand on the street. As he opened the door and stepped inside, the scent of fresh roasted coffee and overly sweet baked goods hit his nose. 

He approached the front counter, shoving his phone into his $1,700 dress pants, in favour of not coming off as a complete tool to a random stranger. 

“Hi! Welcome to Roasted. What can I get started for you today?” As Kylo lift his head to greet the random woman in front of him, he felt his breath catch in his throat. 

Kylo Ren, CEO of a billion-dollar company, had felt the sun's warmth for the very first time.


End file.
